1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to multi-sided die used in games of chance. More particularly, the invention relates to a system for verifying the authenticity of a multi-sided die which is provided with distinguishing characteristics not readily apparent upon ordinary observation. The invention further relates to a method for authenticating such a die.
2. The Prior Art
Multi-sided die or dice are commonly used in games of chance. A die typically comprises a lightweight multi-sided rigid article which is easily shaken, rolled, tossed, thrown or otherwise set into rotational motion by a player. Each side of a die is provided with a visual marking, for example one or more dots or numerals. The visual marking which faces directly up after the die has been set into rotational motion and has come to rest is the result of that throw or roll. A multi-sided die comprising twenty sides is known from U.S. Pat. No. 5,909,874 entitled “Icosahedron Decimal Dice.”
When die are used in gambling or wagering, a result of a roll of a die or dice may determine an exchange of money or chips. Accordingly, substantial efforts are made to assure that die used for such purposes are balanced and otherwise adapted to provide an equal chance of rolling any particular result.
A player engaged in a game of chance in which money or chips are exchanged depending on a result of a roll of a die or dice may surreptitiously introduce an altered die or dice into a game in an attempt to skew the odds of obtaining a desired or favorable outcome. Accordingly, there exists a need to assure that a die being used for gambling or wagering purposes is authentic and has not been substituted with a die which is inauthentic and may have been altered to change the probability of rolling any particular result.
It is known to use a source of invisible ultraviolet light, such as a black light, to cause a material or substance including phosphors to react visibly or glow.